Dawn and Dusk
by darkknightshadow
Summary: The dawn of a new age is nigh.  But only a warrior of the dusk can eliminate a growing threat to Weyard's safety.  Chapter 1 is up!
1. Prologue

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun nor Golden Sun: The Lost Age. And I know Pluto isn't an official planet anymore, but for this story's purposes, it will be.

Prologue

Three years have passed since the elemental lighthouses were lit by Isaac, Felix, and their companions. Vale has been rebuilt, and is now a prosperous trading village. Isaac, Felix, Garet, and Jenna reside there. Isaac and Jenna are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend, and are playfully supervised by Felix. Felix himself remains a bachelor, preferring the company of his Sol Blade to that of a woman. Garet is still his thickheaded self, but he helps around town with carpentry work. He's shown a real knack for hitting things with blunt objects.

Imil's healing waters are still renowned throughout Weyard, and the ill and elderly make pilgrimages to Mercury Lighthouse to take the Water of Hermes for its medicinal value. Mia returned to Imil after the events in Prox and Vale, and is a respected healer. Her two students, Megan and Justin, have also gained fame as healers.

From time to time, Piers stops by on his Lemurian ship. He was allowed back into Lemuria by an extremely thin vote from the Senate, as well as a few good words from the King. Piers now spends his days either sailing around the world in search of adventure, or helping his uncle at home. He also was appointed as King Hydros' chief navigator and cartographer, for his efforts at mapping Weyard's landmasses.

Ivan and Sheba both returned to Contigo, and live with Ivan's sister Hama. Both have shown dramatic development of their Jupiter Psynergy, albeit in different areas. While Sheba has taken the more peaceful path of mind-reading and fortune-telling, Ivan has delved more into offensive wind and thunder magic. Needless to say, however, both are well respected in Contigo for their abilities.

But the developments do not stop with our heroes. When the Golden Sun's light bathed Mt. Aleph, two new elements were unsealed: the element of light, symbolized by Saturn, and the element of darkness, symbolized by Pluto. There are only a few Saturn and Pluto adepts that exist at the time.

A new age is dawning on Weyard.

But with this new age comes a new threat to the world's safety.

And with this new threat, comes a new hero…


	2. Running Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun nor Golden Sun: The Lost Age. But I do own my character.

* * *

Chapter 1- Running Away

The warrior held onto the mast of his boat as it cut through the waters of the Great Eastern Sea. He was young, no more than eighteen, at most. What skin that wasn't covered by the giant fur coat he wore shone with a bronze luster. His boat was a small and simple wooden craft, most likely built for one or two people. It had one large, triangular silken sail for catching the wind, and also came with an oar to maneuver when the wind was absent. There were a few storage compartments for weaponry and other supplies, but besides that it was a very basic, unadorned boat. Which is why nobody probably noticed when he stole the boat in the dead of night.

Maximillian was sick of being stuck in Myetia, a powerful new kingdom that quickly developed on the frozen continent known as Tundaria. Already he could sense that Queen Ella was prepared to make war on other kingdoms. She had recently issued a royal decree that no Myetian could leave or enter without her permission. To make things worse, border outposts had been placed to enforce her law. So what else could he do? It was a mixture of the necessity for supplies and a yearning for adventure that led him to sneak out of Myetia.

He reflected on his escape.

_Two nights ago_

It was a lot easier than he figured it would be.

"_Who goes there? None may leave Myetia by order of Her Majesty, Queen Ella. Now I suggest you turn around and go back where you came from, boy."_

"_You seem to be in my way. That would be a problem, no? Shadow Tag." The sassy soldier's shadow was pinned to the ground by an unseen force, stopping the man in his tracks as well. I repeated the spell for the soldier's two friends, then ran for the docks. Unfortunately, my Shadow Tag didn't shut the damn guy up._

Most of the guards succumbed easily to his strange powers. A few, however, were more resistant, and so they tasted his Dusk Lance.

"_Stop him! He's trying to escape!" I could sense the impending danger behind me as he called in more guards. I turned around. "Harbinger!"_

Harbinger. He had given the name to a strange power his spear seemed to hold. At times, it would glow with a black aura; a strange symbol would appear on the foe, then explode in a fountain of dark power. It had saved him numerous times.

"_Hmm. A small and light boat, storage compartments for weapons and supplies, and a single triangular sail." I_ _smiled a bit devilishly. "Perfect. Now, to set you free…"_

It was a flawless escape. Come to think of it, he didn't know where he had gotten those powers. They started to appear after… the incident, three years ago. He remembered that night very clearly. He had woken up to get himself a glass of water, only to see the sun rise… in the north. Ever since then, things started to change. First and foremost, his eyes slowly started to turn from their normal brown to a dark shade of gold. His power over the darkness started to manifest itself as well- slowly at first, but with increasing frequency and ease as Maximillian became stronger. The changes weren't just relegated to him. _It was after that night that Queen Ella became more militant, _he thought to himself. _Whatever that sun was, it changed everything._

The climate steadily grew warmer. _They're sure to be after me… my escape won't go unnoticed for long. _Maximillian took off the heavy fur coat that he usually wore in the frigid Myetian climate, exposing tight-fitting black shirt and pants, of the kind that ninjas normally wore. The shirt had a black hood attached to it as well. On a whim, he threw the coat into the sea, thinking that his pursuers would surmise he had drowned. He then shifted his course toward a more northeasterly course, hoping that if his first ruse didn't work, they would never think he had switched direction. The wind at his back picked up, causing his small craft to move at incredible speed. An eerie fog started to rise from the ocean itself as Max's ship coasted into the waters near the fabled Sea of Time. "Perfect. They'll never catch me in this thick fog. At this rate, I'll be so far ahead of the Myetians, I'll be chasing them instead!"

Of course, in his complacence, he didn't notice that giant ship off the starboard bow…

* * *

A/N: First chapter, and already a flashback!?!?! So yeah, this is the new guy What do you think of him?

As always, read and review!


End file.
